Paper Rose
by choco-chan143
Summary: A chance to escape, a chance to have the things he always wanted. Will he grasp it even if the stakes are high? The story of a boy, who lived his life in a cage, about his first smile, his first laugh and his first promise to his first love.One-shot.


**Paper Rose**

**Summary:** A chance to escape, a chance to have the things he always wanted. Will he grasp it even if the stakes are high? The story of a boy, who lived his life in a cage, about his first smile, his first laugh and his first promise to his first love. Will he be able to keep it or will fate get in the way? One shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kaichou wa maid-sama!

"" - dialogue

_Character's Thoughts_

Hi guys this is my first one shot :) Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>"It's winter again." I murmured as I glanced outside the window only to see the Usui family getting ready for their vacation. Every winter they go to their vacation house. I don't know where it is because I've never been allowed to go with them… well I've never been allowed to go outside of this mansion to be exact.<p>

I would love to go outside, I really hate being cooped up in this place. All day long they lock me up in this room. And if they ever visit, they just come to ridicule me or if they're in a really bad mood they would beat me up. _I never understood why they hated me so much, my name is Takumi Usui which means I'm part of the family right? _I sighed.

I'm glad they're leaving at least they won't be able to hurt me for a couple of days. I watched as they closed the door and drove off. I kept looking at the garden and examined the hedges.

"A rabbit?" I mumbled when I saw a rabbit jumped out of a hole in the giant hedges. _I think that hole's big enough for me to fit in._

A thought came to my mind. _What if I could use that to escape from this place? But what if they caught me? _I shook my head at the thought. _This may be my only chance to be free. The people here hate me anyway. They always hated the thought of taking care of me. They always told me that they would be better off if I just disappear._

I turned around and headed for the door. I opened it slightly, enough for me to stick my head out and see if anyone was there to catch me.

"Looks like no one's around." _I guess everyone's gone home for the holidays._ I walked around the labyrinth of halls and corridors to try and find the exit.

Somehow I ended up in the kitchen. _How did I end up here?_ I was about to close the door when I realized. _Wait don't kitchens usually have a delivery door?_

I scanned the room and sure enough I found the door. I went through it and found myself standing in the garden. I took a deep breath and felt the sun in my face. _It's been a while since I felt like this, but I'm not free yet._

I walked toward the hedges and turned around to look at the mansion. I looked up to find my room on the second floor. _Good thing I attached a red cloth to my window._ I walked a bit more until I was directly in front of my room.

I turned my attention to the hedges and found the hole. It was large enough for the seven year old me to fit in.

_Should I go? … Well there's no point in turning back now. _I thought as I got on all fours and crawled through the hole.

_I didn't think that the hedge would be this thick._ After a few seconds I finally got out. Apparently, beside the mansion ground was a thick forest. _Beggars can't be choosers I guess._ _Anywhere is better than there._ I shrugged and started walking.

* * *

><p>I made my way out of the forest and found myself in the middle of a sub-urban village.<p>

_What time is it? Maybe I can use try the trick I read about._ I looked at the shadows the sun casted. _By the looks of the shadows it's about 3'o clock. I've been walking for 3 hours?_

I stared at my now tattered clothes and shivered when a cold gust of air hit me._ How could I forget to bring my sweater it's the middle of winter? _I shrugged and looked around trying to find a place to rest.

A couple of blocks away from me I saw a park and decided that the park would be a good place to rest.

The park had a few benches, a set of swings, a slide, a see-saw and a sandbox in the middle of it. It was unusually quiet. _I thought that there would be more people here since it is winter vacation. Oh well._

I sat in one of the park benches and closed my eyes to try to get some sleep.

"Okaa-san I want to play in the park." I heard a little girl's voice.

"Alright Misaki. But be sure to get home by sun down alright. And don't talk to strangers okay dear?" I heard another voice probably from her mother. _It must be nice to have a mother. _I thought with my eyes still closed.

"Hai!" The little girl shouted enthusiastically.

I heard a set of footsteps slowly fading and another getting louder by the second. After a few seconds the footsteps stopped. _I wonder why? _I still had my eyes closed and I didn't want to open them.

It was quiet, too quiet. I decided to open my right eye to see why. I was shocked to see a girl with amber eyes and short black hair staring right at me.

She continued staring at me and I did the same. _What's with this girl?_

A few seconds later, a bright smile appeared on her face which confused me even more.

"Hi there! My name's Misaki want to play?"

I simply nodded. She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the see-saw. We sat at the opposite ends of the see-saw and started playing.

"Where are you from?" She asked me.

I stared at her. _Well I can't tell her that I'm from a mansion far away from here._ "I'm from… another planet."

"Eh? You're lying that would mean you're an alien. There's no such thing as aliens!" She giggled. "Well I live just a couple of blocks away. See that brown roof over there?" She pointed. "That's our house uhhhh…"

"Gomenasai I forgot to ask. What's your name?" She asked with the same bright smile on her face.

"Takumi." I said in a monotonous tone.

"Can I call you Takumi-kun?"

I nodded again.

"Great!" She jumped off the see saw and ran toward me. "Takumi-kun what do you want to play next?"

I looked around the park and pointed to the sand box.

"You want to play in the sand box? Okay." She took my hand again and began pulling me.

"Let's play a game Takumi-kun! The one who can build the best sand castle wins." She said while handing me a pail and a shovel.

"Sure" I replied as I took the stuff from her hands.

"No peeking, 'kay?" She gave me another smile then turned around and began making her sand castle.

* * *

><p>"Sugoi!" She said as she stared at the sand castle I built.<p>

"How did you make this in such a short time? It looks like a real castle. It even has a gate, a moat and a drawbridge and its all sand."

I pointed at the shovel and pail I used. I was shocked when she began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. You're really good at making sand castles. Maybe you really are an alien." She stared at my sandcastle and turned around. There was a long silence until she spoke again.

"You don't talk too much do you?"

"Not really."

She giggled. "So what should we play next? ... I know!"

She ran toward the swing. I walked toward her and stood in front of her.

"Well what are you waiting for Takumi- kun?" she said as she pointed at the swing next to her.

I sat and began swinging.

I heard something move in the bushes and turned my attention to it. _They couldn't have found me already, could they?_

"What are you looking at Takumi-kun?" She looked at me with her amber eyes staring at mine.

"No-nothing."

A cold gust of wind hit us making me shiver. She jumped from her swing and stood in front of me. I stared at her. _What's she planning now?_ Next thing I knew she wrapped her scarf around my neck.

"Here. Now, you won't be cold anymore. My dad gave it to me last year. I know it's a little big. He bought it not knowing the size. It was silly of him, huh?"

"Yeah. Thank you." I thanked her as I examined the white scarf it had the initials M.A. embroidered on it.

"Oh yeah I have one more thing to show you." This time she grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her.

"To my secret hiding place." She stopped in front of a giant tree and crawled into a hole in between the giant tree's roots.

"No one knows about this except me and you, not even my mom knows about this place. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Alright I promise." I said as I followed her inside.

_It's more spacious that I thought. _I stared in the inside of the hole. _You could fit 5 more kids in here._

We sat next to each other and watched as the sun slowly started to go down.

"Takumi-kun what's your family like?"

"I don't have one." I answered monotonously.

"I see…" a long silence surrounded us.

"Well if you don't have a family why don't you come home with me?"

I stared at her and thought that she was joking but with the sincere smile she had I knew she was serious. I stayed quiet and continued listening to her.

"My mom and dad are really kind I'm sure they'll agree. My little sister Suzuna is very quiet but she's really sweet once you get to know her. You're really fun to be with Takumi-kun I'm sure they'll love you to be part of our family."

_Part of their family? Can I really be part of their family? _Thoughts of having a real family started filling my head.

"But you can only be part of our family under one condition."

"Condition?"

"You have to get rid of that sour face and start smiling."

"Smile?" _I've never smiled before. It's not like I had a reason. For seven years of I've been cooped up in that mansion and I was even hurt occasionally by my so called family, who hated my guts just because I was born._

"Yes like this." She smiled and pointed to her face. I continued to stare without moving an inch.

"No not like that!" She grabbed my cheeks and started pulling it. "Like that there perfect."

I started laughing at her actions and saw her cheeks turn slightly red.

"What's so funny?" She pouted.

"I don't know I just felt like laughing that's all." _This is the first time I've laughed this hard._

A few seconds later she started laughing as well. "You finally laughed that's good." She stared at me with her same bright smile.

"Takumi-kun we're friends aren't we?"

"Friends?" I smiled at her. "Of course we are."

"Takumi-kun, swear that we'll be friends forever." I stared at her, confused.

"First raise your hand like this and stick your pinky out." I did as I was told and she entwined her pinky to mine.

"Then," She started singing something like a nursery rhyme as she swung our hands. "With this little pinky I make a pinky swear, it's smaller than a promise but deeper than a dare."

I couldn't help but smile at her actions. She stared at me intently as if waiting for me to say something. _I guess that's my cue. _"I swear that the two of us will be friends for ever. Even if we are far apart we will always be friends."

She untangled her finger and grabbed my hand tight. "Let's go home Takumi-kun it's getting late."

I nodded and let her pull me out of the hole and into the park.

I stopped walking when I saw a blank piece of paper on the ground.

"What is it Takumi-kun?"

I quickly picked up the piece of paper and hid it in my pocket. "Nothing."

"Okay then." She smiled at me.

_Can I really be part of their family? _The thought somehow made me giddy inside. It made me forget that I just ran away from my 'family'.

We walked toward the entrance of the park. A bright light emerged from the side of the gate. To our surprise the source of the light got closer until it was right in front of us.

I used my left arm to block the light from my eyes. _A black car? _A figure of a man emerged from the car. Then the lights were turned off.

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. I stared at the man, who was wearing a business suit and was holding a phone near his ear. As soon as I realized who it was, the hope of me being with a real family simply vanished.

Misaki's grip on my hand tightened as the man walked toward us. I pulled Misaki behind me still holding her hand.

The man stood in front of me and raised his hand. _Slap. _I rubbed my cheek trying to ease the pain.

"How dare you leave the mansion you brat?" The man shouted.

"Good evening, Philip." I stared at him with a blank expression.

"What if the master found out you were gone who do you think would be blamed for your actions?" I closed my eyes waiting for another slap. Surprisingly my cheeks didn't hurt.

I slowly opened my eyes shocked to see her standing in front of me; her arms opened wide trying to protect me. Philip stood there with his hand still raised.

"Step aside little girl." His voice was cold.

I saw her flinch but just barely. "There's no way I'm stepping aside. I won't let you hurt my friend." She shouted with so much determination it shocked both Philip and me.

I was glad that she stood up for me. But I couldn't stop wishing that she hadn't. I knew how cold and heartless Philip can be, even if the one in front of him is a little girl.

I put my hand in Misaki's arm, making her turn her head to face me. She had a determined look on her face there no way she was backing down.

I shook my head and she understood. She dropped her arms to her side and took a step back. She gave me a weak smile but her eyes were still full of concern.

I smiled at her then turned my attention to Philip. "I'm sorry Philip." I bowed.

Philip had a shocked expression on his face but it soon turned into his normal emotionless one. He sighed and knelt in front of me.

"You really know how to make my head ache Takumi." He said as he patted my head. "Let's get you back home before your uncle finds out. Who knows what he'll do to you if he knew you tried to run away."

"Wait Philip, I still have to walk her home." Philip raised one of his eyebrows. "I promised her mom that I'll take her home."

"Wait Takumi-kun you-" I covered her mouth with my hand and raised another in front of mine. Shhhh.

"Don't worry Misaki-san I'll bring you home. I promised your okaa-san, didn't I?" I gave her a wink and her cheeks turned red.

"I see." Philip said as he stood up. "I'll give you 15 minutes alright Takumi?"

"Arigatou Philip."

I grabbed Misaki's hand and started pulling her to the direction of her house. All the while she just stared at the floor. I took the paper in my pocket and started folding it.

I stopped in front of her house and stared at her. Her head was still down. I gazed at the floor and saw a drop of water on her shoe. _A tear?_

"Misaki-chan?"

She finally looked up with tears streaming down her face. She suddenly embraced me. I felt her tears on my shoulder. I rubbed her back. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry. Do you really have to go? I'm sure everyone in my family would love to have you with us." She let go of me and dried her tears with her hands.

I nodded. And began to take off the scarf she lent me.

"No, you keep it." She gave me a weak smile.

"Alright." I wrapped the scarf around my neck. "Close your eyes and don't peek."

She closed her eyes tightly. I took her hand and put the paper I folded earlier.

"You can open your eyes now."

She slowly opened her eyes. "A rose? It's different from the other paper roses I've seen. Did you design it?"

"Yes." I smiled at her as I took her rose and placed it behind her ear. "You look beautiful Misaki-chan."

Her face turned scarlet red. "Arigato Takumi-kun. We'll see each other again right?"

"Of course." I took her hand and kissed the back of it before joining our pinkies.

"With this little pinky I make a pinky swear." I watched as her eyes grew larger and her face grew redder. "It's smaller than a promise but deeper than a dare. I swear we'll see each other again, maybe not tomorrow or the day after. But I promise we'll see each other again."

"See you later, Misaki-chan." I turned around began walking toward the park.

"You better keep your promise Takumi-kun!"

"Hai!" I raised my right hand without turning around. _I promise we'll see each other again._

* * *

><p>"Usui! Usui! Oi, Usui you perverted outer space alien wake up!" I opened my eyes to see my girlfriend standing in front of me with her arms crossed in front of her chest.<p>

"How many times do I have to tell you? No sleeping in the student council room and why the hell are you here pervert? You're not a student of Seika anymore you shouldn't trespass on the school grounds baka!"

"Good afternoon Pres. I was having such a great dream." I said in a lazy voice. "So are you ready to go?"

She groaned, took her bag and started walking away from me. _I guess that's a yes then._ I stood up and tried to find my bag.

_Hmmm… _A smirk appeared on my face as I found a blank piece of paper in one of the drawers. I started folding it... _Done._ I hid the paper inside my pocket and walked out the door.

_I wonder where Misaki went? I doubt she went home already. _I thought as I walked down the staircase.

I smirked when I saw a familiar raven-haired girl leaning on the shoe lockers.

"Where have you been pervert?" She glared at me with her demonic aura seeping out.

"Aww… Misa-chan was worried about me, how sweet." I gave her a smirk.

She groaned and quickly turned her back at me. Even with her back turned I knew her face was as red as a tomato.

"Wait up pres." I ran toward her and held her hand. To my surprise she didn't protest like she usually does. "Let's go to the park on your way home alright?"

"Yeah whatever." She said with her head still turned away from me. _That's my Ayuzawa._

* * *

><p>We sat next to each other on the park benches.<p>

"Why did you drag me here Usui?" She said in an irritated voice.

"Is it bad for me to want to spend time with my girlfriend?" I smirked at her.

"N-no." She said sheepishly with her face turned away from me.

"Close your eyes Ayuzawa."

"No way pervert!"

"Don't worry I promise I won't do anything perverted Ayuzawa. Unless you want me too –"

"Argh… Pervert!" She smacked my head and closed her eyes.

_She's so cute._ I chuckled as I placed the paper rose behind her ear and brushed her bangs to the side.

"Open your eyes Ayuzawa." I whispered in her right ear.

Her face quickly turned red. She slowly opened her eyes.

"You look beautiful Ayuzawa."

She took the paper rose and examined it. "A paper rose." A smile appeared on her face.

"Arigato alien."

"You're welcome Misaki." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Come on let's go home." I held her hand and stood up.

She nodded. "Who would've thought an alien could actually keep his promise even after all those years?"

"Did you say something Ayuzawa?" I said as I turned around.

"You heard what I said Alien." She looked at me with a smirk on her face.

I chuckled. "I love you Ayuzawa."

"I love you too pervert."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the story. Please review :)<strong>


End file.
